


Quirky Tea Time

by Exotos135



Series: Into the Quirkyverse [12]
Category: K-On!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Bands, Crack, Crossover, Cute Midoriya Izuku, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Midoriya Izuku, Mentioned Bakugou Katsuki, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Musical Instruments, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exotos135/pseuds/Exotos135
Summary: Houkago Tea Time, after playing a little tune to celebrate their graduation at Aldera Middle School, decided to go look for the girl who helped them practice the last day before graduation.They get quite a shock when they find her.
Series: Into the Quirkyverse [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797487
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89
Collections: Deku has a Quirk





	Quirky Tea Time

Graduation had just finished over at Aldera Middle School, and it was a surprisingly lively graduation-and "lively" wasn't a word commonly associated with Aldera-thanks to a band of five students.

This band's name? Houkago Tea Time.

"Thanks for hearing us, Aldera Middle School!"

The students and faculty cheered as the band left the stage and walked away, quickly heading to gather their stuff over at their classroom. And once they reached them, they promptly took a moment to catch their breath.

"That was seriously the most daunting thing I've ever done in my entire life," the bassist and vocalist of the band, Mio Akiyama, remarked as she grabbed her bag. "It seriously is one thing to sing along, it's another thing to sing in front of people!"

**Mio Akiyama! Quirk: Bass! She has traits of the bass fish, like the ears, gills, and tail! She's effectively human otherwise, though!**

"Yeah, but hey, you did good for your first time singing in public," the band's drummer, Ritsu Tainaka, remarked, right before jabbing Mio's shoulder as she teased, "In fact, I think you might've gained a few fans from that performance alone, Mio-chan!"

**Ritsu Tainaka! Quirk: Master of Simplicity! The simpler something is, the easier she has doing it! Inversely, the more complicated something is, the harder it is for her to do it!**

"I can corroborate that," the band's keyboardist, Tsumugi "Mugi" Kotobuki, remarked while raising her hand slightly. "I could see a few of the male and female students gain hearts on their pupils."

**Tsumugi "Mugi" Kotobuki! Quirk: Matchmaker Intuition! She can look into someone's pupils to see their opinion of someone; those who feel romantic love have hearts on their pupils, for example!**

For the penultimate member, the guitarist Azusa Nakano, she grabbed. "The classroom has a different feel when it's all empty, doesn't it?"

Then, Ritsu walked up to Azusa and put her hands on her shoulders, whispering devilishly:

"Yeah, it's like a ghost classroom, ain't it?!"

Azusa shrieked, and exploded into a cloud of black smoke, a small black cat coming out of it and landing on its paws. It then turned to Ritsu and snapped in a high-pitched voice:

"Don't scare me like that, Tainaka-san!"

**Azusa Nakano! Quirk: Nekomorphosis! She can transform into a small black cat and back at will! However, if she gets flustered or scared, she might transform by accident!**

And finally was the other guitarist, Yui Hirasawa, who was looking through the window as she seemingly searched for someone, only to frown when she failed to see it.

"I don't see her."

"Who are you talking about, Yui-san?" Mio inquired.

Yui turned to her bandmates and sighed. "The girl who helped us yesterday."

**Yui Hirasawa! Quirk: Absolute Pitch! She can recreate any musical note she has ever heard before without tuners, so long as she has the corresponding instrument to play it!**

"The girl who helped us yesterday..." Mugi spoke, scratching her chin until she got an idea. "Oh! You mean the girl with green hair and headphones from 3-C, right?"

"Yeah, that one!" Yui said, perking up. "The one who was nice enough to give us spare instruments to practice yesterday!"

"I still don't know where she got the instruments in the first place," Mio remarked, folding her arms. "Even if she managed to find replacements, to have her deliver them to us one after another-"

"Mio-chan, you're missing the important thing," Ritsu said, completely oblivious to Azusa scratching her face. "If she hadn't been there when she did, we might've missed our last chance to practice for the graduation."

"Yeah! We should go thank her!" Yui chirped, walking up to Ritsu and taking Azusa off her before adding, "If not with a gift, then at least by telling her we appreciate what she did!"

"I saw her leave as soon as that boy from her class gave the closing statement," Azusa pointed out as she transformed back to her human form. "And we were playing for a while, so wherever she is now, it must be far away from Aldera."

Yui frowned... for a moment, then perked up. "Then we just gotta go find her! I'm sure we got some time to look, right?"

Mio, Ritsu, Mugi, and eventually Azusa all looked elsewhere or otherwise showed some discomfort with the idea, bumming down Yui yet again...

And just like before, it wasn't long before she perked up again, though this time it was for a different reason.

"Do you hear that?"

Mio covered one of her ears, and the other began picking up a melody. A sweet, soothing melody.

"I'm hearing it now!"

"I still don't get how having fish ears give you better hearing," Ritsu nonchalantly remarked.

"It's coming from downstairs!" Azusa said in realization.

Yui released the transforming cat, and the group bolted out of the classroom, following the melody as it began hearing more and more clearly... until eventually, they reached the spot where it was being played: at the school's yard.

There, they saw her: the girl with green hair, playing a violin with her eyes closed. But not only was she playing the violin with her eyes closed, she was playing pretty well. Perfectly, even. Certainly much better than should be possible without seeing what you were doing.

"She's good," Azusa remarked.

"Yeah, but the fact she's doing it with her eyes closed," Mio scratched her chin. "Could she be using her Quirk?"

"She definitely has a Quirk," Ritsu stated. "She was part of the list of that guy's "extras with lame Quirks" list. Or whatever it was."

"Whatever the case, it sounds really nice," Mugi remarked. "What do you think, Yui-chan?"

Yui didn't respond: her eyes were completely focused on the greenette's playing, her pupils, as seen by Mugi, gaining slight hearts as she said:

"She's incredible..."

Eventually, the greenette finished playing her instrument, and took a deep breath before opening her eyes again... only to find herself being watched by the band, looking honestly amazed at what they just saw.

"...What?"

**Kokyu Midoriya! Quirk: Instrumentality! She can either instantly summon any instrument from thin air, or learn how to/perfectly play any instrument with perfect accuracy! However, if she decides to use one ability, she can't use the other one for the rest of the day!**

**Author's Note:**

> Kokyu is apparently the name of a Japanese string instrument that is played with a bow. The more you know.
> 
> Comment and kudo at your leisure, and stay safe out there.


End file.
